The 68th Hunger Games Aislee Shiron
by alexkast137
Summary: Aislee Shiron hates the Hunger Games and she is chosen. She discovers things she never knew and realizes what it means to live. She is NOT a career. Her friends, family, and her love keep her going. Find out what happenes. Enjoy. READ! REVIEW!
1. This love isn't right

**Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction story so sorry if it sucks. Also, if you actually read this and decide to continue on, it will be very slow uploads…probably on Sundays so I have two days to write a week…SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK and I am on a swim team so everyday practice…WOOHOO. Thank you for taking the time to be interested and read this…I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Okay, I misled you. Please tell me anything I should fix or change before I write the next chapter because I have a great story planned for Aislee (YOU BARELY KNOW HER!) and I want some feedback before I continue. **

**OH, and by the way Aislee's nickname with her friends is "Ais" pronounced ayes (like A in plural).**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the rights to **_**The Hunger Games, **_**but I do own my characters and facts from this story…though it is based off of The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter One**

I watch his tan body jump off the cliff into the calm sea below. His lean physeek turning into a quick flip and back into a dive right before he plunged into the water. He stays under for a while, but then he pops out of the water with a splash. He swims to the shore with a swift freestyle stroke. I watch him climb back up to where I am sitting, hugging my knees.

"Cold?" He asks.

"No. Just worried." I say with a quiver in my voice.

"Aren't we all, Aislee?" His melodic honey smooth voice says. "You can't go around moping every year when you don't even know what's going to happen. You know that."

"I _do_ know what's going to happen: 23 people will die very soon, and most likely, two of those people, will be my friends. IT COULD BE ME! You're right that I have no idea, but in a way, I do." I say. I don't want to get angry with him. I never want to. It's just so easy to get angry at someone who's so calm at a time like this. The Reaping.

"Calm down, Ais." His reassuring voice calms me. "How about you and I take a quick swim before we have to go home and make ourselves 'presentable' for the capital." I laugh at his joke and then agree. I stand up and start to take my cover up off, but I feel a pair of hands around my waist and then Finn lifts my shear dress above my head revealing my light blue one-piece swimsuit. My pale skin looks albino in the sun. I feel very self-conscious and vulnerable next to him. He turns me around to face him. A thoughtful look in his sea green eyes make my knees weaken, but he catches me.

"Whoa there soldier." This ruins my moment. "Okay, maybe we'll take that swim tomorrow." How can he say that? Tomorrow? I might not be here tomorrow. I might be in the Capitol awaiting my certain death. I don't want to argue though. I'm not in the mood.

We walk back toward town on our secret trail. That's where I met Finn for the first time. We were 12 and I was running on this path I had made by trudging to and from _my_ cliff. Finn noticed me disappear into the shrubbery and followed me. He asked what was wrong and we started talking about The Hunger Games, I was scared so he comforted me. We instantly clicked and have been friends ever since. I have probably had a crush on him for about 3 years now, so two years after we met, when I was 14, I am now 17. He's seems to be pretty oblivious to it, which is good, but my little sister Pearl says she and her friends think he likes me too.

We emerge from the bushes, sand in our toes, and we keep on walking until about 40 meters from my house.

"Race ya!" He shouts and then sprints off. I, being an excellent sprinter, run after him, catching up to him with every stride.

"HAHAHAHA! You'll never beat me! No matter how hard you try." I shout at him as I pass him. I stick out my tongue in confidence.

I keep running, about 5 meters to my front yard, when I get hit with such force the wind is almost knocked out of me.

"GOTCHA!" Finn yells as we tumble onto the green lawn. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he's too strong. I thrash around as he laughs. He loosens his grip on me and I push him underneath me and mock his laughter.

"Hey! No fair. Well, you must be stronger." He praises me. He knows he loosened his hold on me, but apparently he wanted me to win. Then his gorgeous smile fades and I change my face to a puzzled look. He stares at me with those eyes! I can't help but to give a kind of puppy dog eyes look. He strokes my face and I relax. My whole body is shaking as he rolls us the opposite way. Then he leans in and kisses me! SMACK ON THE MOUTH! And I kiss him back. For about five minutes our bodies interlock and he kisses me and I kiss him. This feeling is great. I'm pretty sure he likes me. Unless he's playing with me, which is not like him at all. I push at his chest and he sits up.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I shouldn't have done that. That was unacceptable. I will leave. I'm sorry." His voice continues on, but I put my finger to his lips. He stops. I really don't know what to say, but today is the Reaping. People don't declare their love for someone on the day of the Reaping.

"Why? Why today? Why now?" I spit out. He tries to answer, but I start again. "You could've done that yesterday or the day before. You knew didn't you? How long have you known? You could've told me that you knew? But today! What is going on?" I am on the verge of shouting. I would love to continue the kissing, but I know that something is wrong.

"I…I…I…I'M VOLUNTEERING! I know you would've never expected me to, but I am. I just want to show the Capitol that someone can make a difference in their stupid Games. Even if I die trying. I could've never told you because you would stop me. Telling you now is a mistake, but I couldn't lie to you." He says. It seems like he's going to cry, but Finn Terry doesn't cry. I want to interject, but I can tell he has more to say. "I've known since you started liking me that you did. I just thought that if we tried anything more than friendship our relationship would be ruined. I'm sorry." He just stares at me. I have nothing to say. I want to yell and scream and pound him with my fists! But I won't, nor will I ever. I just look down and walk into my house. He knows not to follow me. But I may never see him again.

**OOOOHHH. What next? You won't know unless you tell me what I can change or fix or whatever! I wrote this in 45 minutes so I might revise it and post it again because Its 12 45 am and I'm tired so I didn't write well. SORRY. Also This is going to be really long. I'm not cutting the train or the stylist stuff or anything. NOTHING. Okay. Well goodnight. BYEEEE. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. AND THE SUBSCRIBE BOX! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH IT…**


	2. The Reaping

**If anyone read my first chapter, THANK YOU! Please review. I have a great story line for Aislee, but I don't think I'll finish without your support. I also plan to do some extra stuff that wasn't part of the original hunger games book, like on the reaping recap and all the recaps that they watch have commentary. I think that will round out the story so you can know who is favored in the games. Oh, and I just noticed that 3 pages on word is like half a page on fan fiction. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

After what just happened I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Heck, I even pulled out the black jumpsuit from last weeks dance recital to wear instead of my reaping dress. OOPS! Well, once I finally got into my reaping dress, a purple dress with small spaghetti straps that are barely visible. I padded over to the bathroom. The door's locked so I suppose Stoucie or Grouper is in there.

"Is that you Stoucie, or is it Grouper?" I asked.

"Me!" I high pitched squeal answered, it was Stoucie, obviously.

"Okay, Hurry up!" I said.

I turned around and headed towards Grouper's room. He was 13 this year and though he didn't have any extra slips, just two, but still, that's one more chance than he had last year. Myself on the other hand, had 16 slips. Why the slips multiplied by two each year was a mystery, I think it should just add up or the Hunger Games should just end! I reached Grouper's room, it wasn't very far from the bathroom, but it was in the front of the house, rather than us girls' rooms in the back.

"Group, you almost ready? We don't have that long until we need to head down the town square. The reaping is in 25 minutes and we have to leave in ten in order to get down there and in our places before it starts." I hurry him.

"Okay I'm coming." Grouper just about yells. He walks out in dad's old suit. It's very nice for being so old. He has on Navy pants and a navy blazer with a white button down underneath. To make him look even nicer I sowed him a necktie so his ensemble could look complete. I've been working on the tie forever and I finally finished it yesterday.

"Here, I have your tie. Let me go get it." I turned around and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the sea blue tie with the coral reef scene on the bottom. I thought this would be a nice touch because we are from district 4. I went back upstairs and gave it to Grouper.

"Wow, Ais, this is amazing. Thank you sooooo much! This is great" He exclaimed. I tied it around his neck and headed over to the restroom. Stoucie was walking out when I was about to open the door.

"You look so pretty Aissy!" Stoucie said.

"Thanks Stouce, you too." I said.

I shut the door to the bathroom and washed my hands. We all bathed yesterday so we could sleep more today. Not that I want to think about it, but we need sleep if we're going to the Capitol later today.

I wetted my hair and combed it through. It would dry wavy, so I didn't need to do anything in order to fix myself. I checked in the mirror if I looked presentable. I saw a very pale, muscular, broad, blue eyed, brown haired girl. My hair only went to my shoulders, but it still went into a ponytail and that's all I cared about. I look so much taller than last years reaping. I was five foot five then, and I've grown about four inches according to the kitchen wall. I was hesitant about wearing the heels my mother used to have, so I went into my bedroom and looked for the black flats I wore last year. They are a little tight, but I don't have any other shoes to wear.

We are all ready to go down to the square. I meet Pearl, my best girlfriend in the world, by the fountain on the east entrance to the square. We each tossed a bronze coin into the fountain for good luck.

"You don't need it Ais. You only have your name in the reaping 16 times. Mines in there 36." Pearl said. She was from one of the poorer families in the district, so she had to apply for lots of tesserae. I don't want to tell her not to worry, but I don't know what to say. She gets what my facial expression means though. She nods and we walk over to the 17s section for girls.

"I'm going to walk Grouper to the 13s section. I'll be right back." I told Pearl.

"Hey! Grouper! Come on!" I yelled at him as he was talking to his friends. He must've been extremely embarrassed, but I don't want him to be late. He walked over to me and I walked to the 13s section with him.

"Good luck." He said to me.

"You too Group. I'll see you later." I said.

"Settle down everyone. Take your places. We're going to start the reaping now." The District 4 escort, Herrietta Tramunn, was trying to quiet the town. Her bright orange wig and orange pantsuit startled me when I turned my head. What made me stand still was her bright pink skin. I don't know why people would want to look like this but apparently this is beautiful in the Capitol.

I noticed I was the only one out of place now, so I sprinted back to the 17s section. I saw Finn in the 18s section staring at me. Anger and sadness covered his face. I turned away; I'm not ready to face him yet.

"Okay, now that everybody is in their place" Herrietta Tramunn glanced at me. I smirked back. "Let's draw the lucky winners. Ladies First!" She exclaimed. I don't get how the tributes are _lucky_ or _winners_, but I'd rather not comment right now. She walked over to the glass bowl on the right. The girls bowl. She sticks her hand into the bowl and searches for a slip. She grabs one, reads it to herself then calls a name.

"Aislee Shiron!" Herrietta shouted. The name registered in my mind and my feet started to move. I am extremely pissed. How could my name be pulled from the thousands? I can't stop it now. I have no control over it. That's what the Capitol wants.

I finally get to the top of the steps. I nod to Herrietta and she smirks. She probably wants to see me die because I wasn't in the correct place at the right time. Capitol people!

"Any volunteers?" She asks, but all is quiet.

I stay standing behind Herrietta and she walks over to the boys bowl.

"Now for the male tribute." She says as she sticks her hand into the bowl on the left. She pulls out a slip and reads another victim.

"Finn Terry!" She exclaims. I gasp and heads turn toward me and then to Finn. Almost everyone in the district knows we're best friends, but not what happened this morning. He was going to volunteer, but I guess this was it. He was going to kill me…or me him.

He starts walking up to the stage. A smirk on is face. Now that was fake! Definitely for the Capitol. He gets up to the stage and stands next to me.

Herrietta calls for volunteers. No one is going to volunteer for an excellent athlete. But as usual I am wrong, but happy. A boy I haven't seen before volunteers and walks up from the 14s section. He's extremely skinny and has dark brown skin. I have no idea why he volunteered, but I am sad that he did and happy that he did because I won't ever have to face Finn.

The Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and then me and who I now know as Shark Billow shake hands. The Peacekeepers push me to the Justice Building where I go into a very plush, extravagant, and probably very expensive room. My god this is amazing. I get to have visitors for a half an hour.

My father, sister, and brother come in. Stoucie runs up and gives me a huge hug.

"Aissy! You need to come home. If you don't I'll be really sad. Please, please, please try your absolute hardest."

"I will Stoucie, I will." I assure her. It's hard for a 10 year old to understand that her sister is going to die, but I'll try my hardest for her.

Grouper walks over to me and gives me a bracelet. I don't know where he got it, but it's beautiful. It's silver and has many charms on it. There's a fish, a dolphin, a shark, a boat, and a trident. It's beautiful. He hands me one more charm. A crown.

"It's like the one the winner gets at the end of the games. I want you to have it. To remind you of home and to remind you to win." I wanted to ask him where he got it and how he knew I needed a token. Time was running out though. I probably had more visitors. I'm not being conceited, I just know more people than my family.

Grouper hugged me and my dad patted my back.

"You can do it Aislee. If you really try you can do it. I'm not just saying that because you're my daughter. I really believe in you. We all do." With that, my dad hugged me and they left.

I sat in silence for about ten minutes when the door burst open and Pearl came in, crying.

"Oh Aislee. I can't believe this happened to you. This isn't fair. I should've volunteered for you, but I was shocked. I'm so sorry. You can come home if you really try though. You can!" Pearl cried out.

"It's okay Pearl. You didn't need to volunteer for me. I'll be fine." I told her. I didn't want her to worry until the games. Maybe I could win though. I will try my hardest to, but so will every other tribute. They all have families as well.

"I would give you a token, and I did. The trident charm was mine. Remember me. Please." She pleaded with me.

"Who else gave a charm?" I asked.

"The fish is from your father. Your mother gave it to him for his birthday long ago. He wanted you to have it. The dolphin was your mother's. It was on her necklace. She loved dolphins, just like you. The shark is from Finn. He wants you to be strong. The boat is from Stoucie. She said you would like a boat because they are pretty when they sail. Grouper found the bracelet in your mother's room a couple of weeks ago and ran home and got it when you went to the Justice Building. He bought the crown on the way so you would know to win. Be strong Aislee. We all believe in you." She hugged me and left as I said goodbye.

The door opened and it was Finn. I was still thinking about the bracelet and his shark charm. He walked to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I never could have guessed you would be reaped. That never even crossed my mind when I was planning to volunteer. I wasn't going to anymore when your name was reaped, but when my name was picked I was going to protect you. I can't do that from here!"

I didn't say anything. I kissed him. He was surprised that I did, but he kissed me back. We broke apart when the peacekeepers came in and pulled Finn out.

"I love you!" He yelled.

"Me too. Goodbye." I said softly.

He broke out of the peacekeepers grip and he kissed me one more time. "No. I'm not saying goodbye. Neither are you. Because I will see you again." Then the peacekeepers grabbed him again and they were gone. I was sitting alone in the plush velvety room. I glanced around while waiting for someone to take me to the train.

**OOOOO Did you expect that! Probably. Well, Please Review. This was a lot longer than the first one. The next chapter will be the train, mentors, the recaps, and arriving in the capitol. Tell me anything I should add or suggestions for things further in the story. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The Train

**HELLO PEOPLE! Thank you so much for the reviews ****xxx-Fran-Cullen-Melark-xxx-97 and Number One Fan Of Journey! I really appreciate it. It keeps me going. I am sorry that after the next chapter I won't be uploading quite so quickly because I'm not going to be on break from school. **** I have a great story planned for Aislee(whose name I love). Keep reading and reviewing please! This is really short because I wrote it and it was like 10 pages so I'm cutting it in half. 'Kay. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 3: The Train**

I am whisked away to the train station by the Peacekeepers. I step onto the platform and see the huge train that extends forever. I've seen very few trains before and they were all cargo trains. Technically this is a cargo train, me and Shark are the Capitols cargo. I step inside. It's so beautiful and expensive. Herrietta passes me and turns around. Shark is right behind me and he stops beside me. I notice how much taller I am than him. I still wonder why he volunteered, but Herrietta starts to talk so I save that question for later.

"Now, the train ride won't take long, but it's probably the longest travel you've ever had." Herrietta scoffs. "You will talk to you're mentors then have an hour before supper is served. You are welcome to do anything on the train in your free time, but if you are called then you will follow the instructions you are given. Now go change and meet back in this room." Herrietta finishes and I roll my eyes.

A Capitol servant dressed in all white comes and directs me to my room. More like my palace. This place is like the whole first floor of my house. It has a room for sleeping, a room for clothes and dressing, a bathroom, and a relaxing room. It's huge! I go into the changing room and I see the huge assortment of outfits. I see a very pretty floral dress. It seems very soft so I take off my Reaping dress and slip this one on. It is soft! I look for a jacket and find a soft fleece purple zip jacket. I decide not to wear shoes because I'm not outside and I don't like shoes anyway. They restrain your feet. Ew.

I find my way back to the main cabin and sit on the couch in front of a window. I turn around and look at the passing landscapes. I think we're about to go through district 3. It's all woods where we are passing though. I just know that our district is next to district 3.

I hear a door open and turn around to see Shark.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask. This is probably my only chance to get the truth.

"Idaknow. I guess that I'm sick of the stupid life I have in the orphanage." He says. I didn't know he was an orphan. That's probably why I've never seen him. "I know I don't have a chance. You probably do though. You look strong." He says. I blush and then my head turns as I hear another door open.

Thalassa Demorne walks in followed by Darrien Bournne and Finnick Odair, the three most recent victors of the Hunger Games from District 4. Thalassa and Darrien's names relate to the sea and both of their arenas were the exact opposite of the sea. Hot and dry. They were some of the most famous victors because of that. Finnick had the most recent win in district 4. He won three years ago at the 65th Hunger Games at the age of 14! He is the youngest victor ever to win the Hunger Games. He is my age and if I may say…very attractive. I can't think of that right now though. He was mentored by Darrien Bornne, the winner of the 51st Hunger Games. Thalassa Demorne won the 59th Hunger Games.

I don't want to be mentored by Careers. Uch. Stupid Careers. I have to take what I've got though. If I don't want to die I better make a good impression on them. From now on I don't care how sadistic I get, I only care about winning.

"So, Aislee? What can you do?" Darrien asks me.

"Umm…" Remember…WIN. "I can't do much, but I am a quick learner. I'm a really good swimmer and I can survive really well. Like catching food, hearing and seeing things that most can't. I'm good at using knives; not throwing them, but hand-to-hand combat. I can kick most of my grades asses and they're careers. I'm an excellent sprinter, but I can't run long distance. I can climb anything but a tree. I just can't. I can make good traps and I can tie really good knots. Most of it is surviving, but I bet I could learn a few things in the days to come." I say. I explained absolutely everything I could possibly do. It's mostly surviving, but wouldn't that pay off?

"Good. That's a lot to work with. You have some sort of a chance. I'm guessing you're not a career, but you're strong, like you said, you can kick some career asses." Finnick says. It's kind of odd; Having him assess me. He's in my math and history class, so I don't think of him as a killer. Even though I watched him murder many people at the age of 14.

"Thanks." I say.

"And you, Shark, what are your strengths." Thalassa asks.

"I am pretty good at running." That's all he says. Shark just looks at Darriens' feet. He's going to die quickly.

"Well, you can see what you can do during the training. Both of you need to focus on your strengths on the first day. On the second and third day, do things you haven't done before. We'll talk more at dinner. Go rest. You'll need it." Finnick says. He's probably the nicest of the mentors. I just can't think of him that way though. Or maybe…that might help me in the long run.

**Okay, So I don't want to write another file because we're still on the train, but this is a chapter break. GOOD STOP HUH? To clear things up..just ask me if anything is confusing and also Aislee is going to be Finnicks "pet" so it might help her stay alive if he likes her more than other people ;). Also, no more nice Aislee. It's all about winning for her now because she wants to win and being the shy girl from district 4 will not help. Keep reading. Also, I completely forgot about Annie, Finnick's lover, so pretend she doesn't exist. Also I had to write Finnick and Aislee's plan in because I forgot he won the 65****th**** so yeah. If anyone knows: which games did Annie win? Sorry if it's this one. ACTUALLY, I am going to post this next bit as a different chapter because it gets really long. OKAY BYE FOR NOW.**


	4. The Train Part 2

**K. Here is part two of 'The Train'**

**Chapter 3- part 2 of the train**

I discover the shower after I get back to my room. There are so many buttons it's ridiculous. I don't know which one does what. I go back into the changing area and take of the dress and jacket I am wearing. That's when I hear a knock on my door. I slip on a random shirt and some shorts. They don't match at all. The shorts are orange and the top is blue and green. I open the door and it's Finnick. He laughs.

"Nice outfit Aislee. You really know how to work these Capitol closets." He says. I look at his outfit. I wouldn't call it an outfit, more like shorts. Yup, just shorts. A pair of dark green shorts that cut off at the knee. He is very muscular. He reminds me of Finn. No. No thinking about Finn.

"Haha thanks." I say sarcastically. I start to put my plan into action. "So, why are you here." I ask.

"No reason. Just to see if everything is okay for you." He says.

"Um. Everythings fi-" I remember the shower. "Actually, there is one thing. The shower. I don-" He cuts me off

"Haha. I didn't know how to work it the first time either. You get used to it though." He laughs. We walk to the bathroom. It's weird having a boy in the bathroom while you're in there. He walks into the shower and presses a button which turns the water on.

"Thanks. Where's the hair wash?" I ask.

"These buttons." He gestures to a pad of about 40 buttons. "I recommend the fourth on the left. It smells like lavender. You like lavender don't you?" I was shocked that he knew I loved lavender.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Um" He hesitates. "You always smell like lavender. When you walk by in school I can smell it. That's kind of weird. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, thanks. I'm gonna take a shower now." I say. He knows this is the cue to leave.

I take off my clothes and throw them on the ground. I step into the shower and my body gets soaked. I love the water. It's so calming. I press the lavender button Finnick showed me. My hair is instantly filled with soap and I lather it on. I've never had a shower before. It's amazing. Taking baths is so boring. This is like rain though. Calm, heavy rain. I press a different button and something smooth goes into my hair. I rub that around then wash it off. My hair feels softer than normal. One more button. I press it and my body is sprayed with a body wash and then it washes off with the water. I step out of the shower and the water turns off and a huge gust of warm wind comes from every angle. I'm dry. That was quick. I decide to put on some fleece pants and a t-shirt. It says 'Hunger Games' on it. Wow. What a surprise.

I step out of what Herrietta calls my quarters. I wander around the train. I think I have 20 minutes until I have to go to dinner. I notice a glass door and something blue behind it. I walk into the room and there's a small sea. I look at the door and right beside it, it says 'POOL'. I am so excited I strip off what I'm wearing and dive into the pool. The water is fresh. No salt. It's so cool. I'm swimming on a moving train. I go underwater and swim around. This is not like the sea though. There is just white walls on each side and steps with railing on a very shallow area of the pool. I see an orangish blur dive in next to me. I quickly swim away to a corner of the pool. I put my eyes above the water and see that it's Finnick. Of course he finds me. This is what I want though.

"Hello." He says. "I noticed someone dive in the pool and thought I'd surprise them. How was your shower?" He asks.

"Um fine." I'm still shocked by his sudden appearance. Then I remember I'm trying to secretly seduce him. "Did you take one? I loooveee showers." Well that just sounded incredibly stupid.

He swam towards me. He popped out of the water and said he didn't take a shower. I feel really stupid now.

"Could you not find a swimsuit?" He asked. I was confused then I remember; I'm not wearing anything!

"I didn't think anyone would come in here." I said. My plan is NOT working. "Could you close your eyes?" I ask. He closes his eyes and I slip out of the pool. I grab a towel from the shelf and dry myself off quickly. I put my clothes back on then say "You can open your eyes now." He does and turns around. He pulls himself out of the pool and I put my towel up.

"We should probably go to dinner." I say.

"Yes, we _should._ I don't think Herrietta would mind if we're a little late." I laugh. Of course she would care. She'd be furious. Then he kisses me. Out of nowhere he just kisses me. I push him back.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"Well, it's called a kiss. You expre-" He smart mouths me, but I cut him off.

"I know _what_ you were doing. _Why_ were you doing it?" I ask.

"Because I like you. You're different." He says plainly.

So my plan that I thought didn't work, worked? Well that's confusing.

"We need to go to dinner." I say through my teeth. I then leave. I am really confused. I don't want my freaking plan to work anymore. I don't want to follow my freaking plan. It's just so confusing. I'm just going to be all sadistic like now. NO LOVE.

**Hey I reposted this because The chapters were confusing. Hahaha okay bye. R&R**


	5. Recaps

**Okay. I didn't leave an authors note at the end of the last one sorry. Okay. This train chapter is taking forever! Sorry. I'm going to skip dinner because I already had the strength talk. Herrietta just gets mad at Finnick and Aislee for being late and everyone is suspicious of them…This is going to be the recap of the reaping chapter and getting off the train. I didn't want to write the whole recap, so because Aislee is now Queen of Anger she makes lists. This is my last chapter for a while. Then I have to go do homework. Then I have school. I think I'll write the beginning a chapter in study hall tomorrow. I have spring break in the middle of march and If I'm still writing this story…sorry..but I'm going on a road trip so yay! I'll probably write a story of a games as it is seen on TV. K. Thanks for reading my drabble. **

**Chapter 4-Recaps**

After dinner we all went into the viewing room. Shark and Thalassa sat next to each other, so I guess Thalassa was his mentor. Herrietta sat on a big cushiony seat and Darrien and Finnick sat with me on the couch. Herrietta clicked the TV remote and the screen started up. There was a town square filled with beautiful people. District 1 Reaping.

A made a list on a paper pad that Darrien handed to me:

Recaps of Reapings- *Be careful

District 1- luxury items/jewelry

Girl- Ruby Glossing, 16, non-volunteer. Stupid looking, but really beautiful (fake looking). Blonde, bright green eyes, tall, tan, skinny. Probably can't do anything. See in training.

Boy- Deemond (SCOFF) Parada, 17, non-volunteer. Pretty boy. Reddish/brown hair, green eyes, tall, muscular, tannish. Watch to see what he can do in training.

District 2- medicine/doctors

*Girl- Jenna Rembaux(rim-bo), 15, volunteer, scary looking, smirking, jet black hair to her waist, brown eyes, pale skin, short, muscular but skinny. WATCH IN TRAINING

**Boy- Channing Hartings- 18, volunteer, HUGE, scary, muscular, tan, dark brown shaggy hair. WATCH FOR ANY WEAKNESSEs IN TRAINING! What is his weapon? Try to destroy them in the arena

District 3- technology

Girl- Vawna Herrington, 16, tiny, no threat, white-blonde hair, pale skin, brown eyes, starving looking

Boy- Thatcher Bluse, 13, no threat, red hair, pale skin, freckles(Ginger), medium size, also starved looking

District 4- sea

Girl- Me(Aislee Shiron)

Boy- Shark Billow, 14, no threat, volunteer, wants to die, dark brown skin, almost no hair(black for what's there) Watch him for any secrets, but other than that…nothing

District 5-

Girl- Haylee Fortenen, 15, possible threat depending on capabilities, about 5' 4", red hair, tan skin (odd combo), muscular WATCH

Boy- Trener Fujito, 15, tiny, NO THREAT, looks like he's going to drop dead, brown hair, tan skin, EXTREMELY SKINNY. Probably an orphan…

District 6-

Girl- Aballie Conseer- 12, easy kill/no threat, my height but pudgy(must be a peacekeeper or mayor's daughter), hazel eyes, ashy blonde hair

*Boy- Foster Lockler- 16, non-volunteer, huge, muscular, tall, pale, light brown hair, freckles, black eyes, scary looking because of eyes. WATCH FOR STRENTHS/WEAKNESSES

District 7- Lumber

Girl- Keely Oaks, 15, possible threat, try to kill in the beginning(I don't want problems with potential) Blue/black hair, green eyes, tan, short, muscular WATCH

Boy- Jolan Notting, 12, lanky, blue/black hair, blue eyes, short, no threat, kill fast/easy

District 8-

Girl- Lottally Northaway, 16, possible threat if good with weapons, smirk on face, blonde hair, golden eyes WATCH

Boy- Abbello Constine, 18, muscular, no threat to me, short, blonde hair, golden eyes

District 9-

Girl- Deenie Sostle, 17, brunette, green eyes, medium height WATCH for more info

*Boy- Dotcher Buterra, 18, VERY muscular, tall, black hair, green eyes, very tan skin KILL IMMEDIATELY…WATCH IN TRAINING

District 10-

*Girl- Swan Folcher, 16, volunteer, why? Small, evasive looking, not muscular, must be good with weapons, brown hair, silverish/gray eyes, short, fit WATCH IN TRAINING

*Boy- Collus(caw-ya-s) Steverou, 15, large, vicious looking, confident, stupid looking, brown hair, brown eyes WATCH

District 11- Agriculture

Girl- Mayflower Stempson, 14, looks about 11, dark brown skin, almost black, dark brown hair, brown eyes, looks sweet HOPE SHE IS KILLED IN BLOODBATH

½*Boy- Marlow Aberson, 16, strong looking, looks 18, PALE, medium height, blonde hair, brown eyes WATCH

District 12-

Girl- Jayden Horistein, 16, HAVE FUN DYING, black hair, olive skin, grey eyes

Boy- Stephen Hawsten, 16, black hair, olive skin, grey eyes, tall, skinny KILL EASILY

Warning list

-Jenna Rembaux

-Channing Hartings

-Foster Lockler

-Dotcher Buterra

-Swan Folcher

-Collus Steverou

-Marlow Aberson

*Watch everyone in training and the interviews and record what you learn. Especially those already marked.

Once the recap is over I look over my notes and I am satisfied. My notes let me know who to be careful around and who to watch in detail. I see everyone trying to get a look at my notes. I decide to sit on them.

"Okay everyone. Let's go to sleep. We'll arrive in the Capitol at 10 a.m tomorrow morning. Please try and get up around 8:30. We can get ready and eat in that hour and a half." Herrietta says. I get up and go to my room. I change into a sleeping gown, lay on my bed, and fall asleep.

I wake up from dreamless sleep and go straight to breakfast. I am starving. I eat then go change. I look out the window and see that we're underground. I see a light in the distance and then we emerge from a mountain. I see the most beautiful place in the world. Shining buildings, bright skies, people everywhere. Finnick comes in and kisses me on the cheek. I push him away and face the window again.

"Why don't you like me?" He asks.

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I might die and-" He cuts me off, again.

"Wouldn't you want love more to experience it before you die, not that you will." He says.

"I like someone else at home okay?" I say.

"Oh," He says, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I will still help you win. Don't worry." Now I feel very awkward. Luckily the train stops and Herrietta, Thalassa, Darrien, and Shark all walk towards the door to go to the Remake Center.

We all walk out of the train onto the platform and are bombarded by Capitol reporters, cameramen, and photographers. Questions are yelled at us as we slip into a car and drive the short way over to the Remake Center. We get out of the car and walk into the lobby of an office like building.

**So I hope you like it so far. Can people PM me a list of what each district does because I know some, but I wasn't sure. THANKS. R&R mine and I will R&R yours. Please tell your Fanfic friends about my story. I would really like a lot of people to read this. Thanks. Goodbye.**


	6. an about delay

**A/N**

**This is all I have time for. So I have like half of a chapter written. Trust me I do, but I didn't have internet after this HUGE snow storm where I live we don't get snow and we had 15 freaking inches. Well its been about 3 weeks from that and I have been so I would try to finish before spring break, but if you attend a college prepatory school then you understand. I'm going on a 20 hour road trip so how about I'll write like a maniac. When I'm doing nothing on spring break I will write…or do homework. Yeah- they give us homework over spring break! Ridiculous. But please don't lose faith in me. My 12 or so viewers. Hehe Could you ask other people to read as well? Aislee doesn't feel loved. Also when the training scores and interviews are posted you can comment and sponser people if you would like. Aislee could use sponsers, but other tributes as well. Look at her list and get an idea. Thanks! And sorry for the delay…**

**  
-ALEX!**


	7. Remodel

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been mad studying...actually no I haven't, I've been sleeping instead. I also don't have Internet right now, so I'm writing this now...Saturday…and I'll post it when I get Internet! Well, this is the remake center stuff and I'm going to go through that in about a page. Then the chariot rides and then settling into the training center. Everyone who is reviewing thank you so much. It motivates me to write more. I want to be a writer so everyone please critique me like there's no tomorrow. **

**Okay…UPDATE! I'm finally finishing this chapter on my road trip. I have to do some driving when I switch off with my friend. I am on my way back to my house because I drove most of the way to the ROCKIES! Funfun. I saw some really great areas that might be involved in the arena….but for a different story because I have the arena planned. Sorry about this really long A/N.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5- Remodel**

Darrien leads me to a room and leaves me all alone. The room is black and there is a big set of mirrors in one corner. Three of the walls are covered with materials for my makeover. Each of the walls has a label on it. One says 'face', another says 'body', and the last one says 'hair'. They need that much stuff for me?! The last wall had a luscious purple couch and a silver table in front of it. There is a small circular platform and a table and chairs. This place is huge! There's also 24 of them!

I sat on the couch and was startled when three people burst through the doors and started shouting with joy. They came over to where I was sitting and grabbed me by the arms and took me over to the platform. They started assessing me and where talking about what they could do with me.

"She will be beautiful after we're done with her." The man with light blue skin said. I wonder if they notice that I can hear because it seems like they're treating me like an animal.

"Yes, yes! We can do exactly what Sherrino asked. We should darken her hair though. The silver would pop more with darker hair." The women with the orange hair said. I didn't like that they didn't even ask for my opinion or permission to invade me. The third women, she had weird turquious tattoos all over her exposed areas, she started to unzip my dress.

"Excuse me! What the hell are you doing?" I yell at the people who must be my stylists.

"Oh dear, we are you stylists assistants. We are going to prep you for your stylist so he can come in a finish your look before the opening ceremonies. We need to undress you so we can see what we're working with. We have to address all areas of the body and make you beautiful. You know you look like you could be a Capitol citizen if you had a few modifications."

"I'd rather not." I grimaced and I decided I'd just be silent for the rest of the time. I don't want people to be routing for my death.

After many gruesome hours of plucking, waxing, scrubbing, and make-up being put on my face AND body. They darkened my hair so it is a dark chocolate brown and they did the same to my eyebrows so they would match. They covered my arms and upper torso/neck and the outside part of my left leg in silver, blue, green, and purple body glitter and made my lips purple, cheeks red, and eyelids like a smoky ocean. My hair was pulled up in to a messy bun **(A/N okay I hate writing in the middle, but the hair is like a dark brunette blake lively messy bun…) **with silver netting weaved throughout it. I looked in the mirror and saw a gorgeous person I didn't recognize. She was like a mermaid.

They gave me a robe and said my designer, Sherrino, would be in a few minutes and we would talk over lunch.

A few minutes later a man of a very tall stature walked in and with him came an air of beauty. This man was beautiful, not a natural mans beauty, but one that was made up to be a rugged outdoorsman. It was very different from the Capitol "look", but it was good to have difference.

"Hello Aislee." Sherrino said calmly. "I am Sherrino and I am your stylist." That I already knew, but my new no arguing self just nodded. "We will eat and then I will put you in your costume."

We ate a delicious meal of speghetti and halibit. With a golden drink called 'Champagne'. It wasn't so great; it had a bitter taste.

The blue man brought in a large black bag that had a large number 4 on it. It must be my dress.

"Thank you Everest." Sherrino gave a sharp nod to the blue man, Everest, and he left. "Now we can dress you! You see, Because district 4 is fishing, I thought of the ocean and then the myth of mermaids. My partner, Dievanna, is dressing your district partner like what we think of the king of the ocean would be, a shark, which is funny because of his name. You will be the queen of the ocean, a beautiful mermaid."

With that he unzipped the bag and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was just like the body glitter I had on. It was sequiny though so it had the essence of scales. It was made up of all different shades of blues, greens, and purples. They faded into each other perfectly and looked like waves, but a tail. It was a strapless dress that went to my feet and was very 'poofed' starting at my mid-calves. On the left side there was a slit that went up to my hip and the glitter showed through the slit as my leg was visible. I did look like a mermaid.

Finally I thanked Sherrino and I met Shark by the chariots. He was dressed in silver pants and had a small fin on his back. He also had a white triangular line on his chest that I thought made him look like a great white. He had a shining blue crown on his head. He did look like a king, or mabe a prince because he was so short.

I heard running footsteps behind me and saw Sherrino with a shiny blue tiara.

"I almost forgot! We can't have a queen without a crown."

The doors opened and the first chariot went out and I heard people screaming 'DISTRICT ONE! DISTRICT ONE!'

Shark and I stepped into our silver chariot that had blue waves painted on the bottom. The horses were snow white and had nets that stopped on the side of the chariot. The nets were black this time so they could stand out.

We went out of the doors and I heard screams of 'AISLEE! DISTRICT 4!" and Sharks name as well. They loved us but I didn't smile. I stared at them with a murderous glare, but then I had a great idea. I stared straight at Jenna Rembaux with a murderous glare and this drove the crowd wild!

All the chariots were lined up and President Snow read his speech that I paid absolutely no attention to and we went up to our rooms in the training center.

**Sorry that some parts were long and some were sparatic. I think I'm getting car sick. I'll write after I eat something or throw up. Next chapter will be up literally right after this one because I have about 10 more hours. Haha. Read and Review and also read books! They're awesome.**


	8. Training

**Hey guys. I'm still writing. I'm really tired so I think maybe just these 2 and maybe one more chapters shall be written at the time. I keep sleeping so I'm sorry. I had a dream that inspired something though. I'm also really sorry for the crapiness of the last chapter. But the explanation of the dress is important for later…..I'll tell you now…SHES A MERMAID! Just kidding. It has to do with her interview dress so I don't have to explain it that much. Thank you so much for reading and I really enjoy reviews because then I know that people are reading AND paying attention…Also if you take the time to read my re**rd bold stuff thanks. Thanks for the reviews: **

**NumberOneFanOfJourney**

**Blackedawne **

**Thanks for subscribing:**

**Meea123**

**And I know I forgot a couple people. BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! THANKS!**

**Also, this is going to be a loooonnnngggggg chapter so sorry. Its like a page and a half until the training. Haha butI'm writing the whole first day so yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

I went to my floor, floor four was for every member of the district 4 'team', and went straight towards the room I was told was mine. I carefully stripped off the dress and hung it on a hanger I found in the HUGE stocked closet across from the bed. I struggled to get the corset off and I could finally breath normally after I succeeded. I walked over to the bathroom on the plush, soft carpet.

The bathroom was enormous; possibly bigger than the bottom floor of my house. Once I thought of my house I thought of my family. What were they doing? What did they think of my glares? I hope they didn't think I was turning into a monster. Dad knew that I had to do what I had to do, but what about Grouper and Stoucie? What did they think? I laughed as I thought that Stoucie wasn't thinking of the games, but how pretty everyone looked in their costumes.

I noticed a glint of silver and saw my charm bracelet. I didn't even notice it was off my wrist! I picked it up. I thought of everybody now: My family; Pearl, what would she think? And Finn. Finn…. I dismissed my thoughts. I couldn't worry about everyone at home. That would make everything worse. It would make me feel worse.

I set the charm bracelet down and headed to take a shower. I figured out some of the buttons but I was sprayed with a few random body soaps and shampoos. I tried to scrub off the body paint/glitter but it wouldn't budge. I pressed a button and lavender smelling face wash sprayed my face and I coughed. I scrubbed off most of it and then washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower and an unnatural gust of wind dried me. I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a big t-shirt to sleep in. I brushed my teeth and hair and walked to the bed. I looked funny with the shades of makeup and glitter paint on my body, but I don't really care. I drifted to sleep and I quickly awoke during a terrifying nightmare where I had Jenna chasing me with the Career pack at her heals. I fell down and they surrounded me and one of the boys, Channing Hartings from district two, plunged a spear towards my heart. It was terrifying.

It was about 6:30 a.m. so I decided to get ready for training before breakfast. WOW! It was training day. I got up and changed into a pair of nylon shorts and a tank top. I decided that working out would be best to get me energized and more fit. I exercised for about an hour and a half with breaks. I have no stamina. That really sucks for the games. It was eight when I heard a knock on my door. It was Finnick. He smiled and said hello, which made me shiver.

"It's time for breakfast." He said. He then looked at my sweat dripped self and asked "Why are you all sweaty?" I stared at him, still awestruck by his beauty.

"I was working out." I said blatantly.

"Well, get changed and come to breakfast. You will go to training from there." I nodded and shut the door. I think it looked kind of rude, but I don't want to get involved with my mentor!

I changed into black stirrup leggings and a purple shirt that went down to my mid-thigh. I put on some black tennis shoes that velcroed criss-cross(**A/N- Pumas)**. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back in a sleek ponytail.

Breakfast went by quickly. Finnick was telling me that I should try every station and to make note of which ones I am good and bad at. I am to try to focus on the ones that I do not excel in and to practice only a few times the ones that I am god at.

I went down the elevator with Shark and it opened up to a huge room that had white walls and tons of little stations that had an abundance of supplies at each. There were ones made of wood, metal, and some that were just mats or a climbing wall. In between the wall and the stations was a skinny four-lane track.

For the first half of the training day I went to around half the stations. I stretched then went to the track. I excelled at speed, but when it came to running a mile…I could barely do a lap. I also went to the camouflage station, which was dreadful. A couple things I did do well at were memorizing edible, inedible, and medicinal plants, making fires, and climbing the wall, but I do know I can climb a tree.

I chose not to go to the weapons center until the afternoon because it was filled with Careers trying to show off. They noticed that I was watching them AND that I wasn't with them.

We were dismissed for lunch and we all walked across the hall to a nice cafeteria area. There was a buffet and lots of different size tables. I sat at a small table in the corner with a huge plate of food. I had lots of different fruits, a salad, and fish. I was a vegetarian so I avoided everything, but fish. Fish to me and the other rare veggie wasn't necessarily meat.

I called an avox and I asked for a notepad and a pen. She returned with it and I thanked her, though thanking an avox wasn't apparently customary. I started to begin another list of all the tributes and what they are doing/good at/bad at. After I started the list I went back to training and worked on more survival skills. I am the best at traps and knots according to the instructor and I am good at making shelters. I finished the list back in my room before dinner.

Skills list:

District 1-

Girl- Ruby Glossing, 16, non-volunteer. Focusing on weapons, but keeps complaining that she will break a nail. Weapon- spear but she can't throw very far

Boy- Deemond Parada, 17, non-volunteer. Focused on weapons, choice of weapon: sword/ very good at using it. Agile

District 2-

*Girl- Jenna Rembaux, 15, volunteer. Focused on weapons. Weapon= knives(great at throwing/very accurate/can throw really far) and average with spear

**Boy- Channing Hartings- 18, volunteer. Focused on weapons. Weapon= spear, very accurate at throwing short distance and long distance.

District 3-

Girl- Vawna Herrington, 16, stayed at the climbing station for awhile/pretty fast/good and also decent at making fires

Boy- Thatcher Bluse, 13, Stayed with district partner, but is good at knots, not climbing or fires. Also is obviously TERRIFIED of Careers/kept looking

District 4-

Girl- Me(Aislee Shiron)

Boy- Shark Billow, 14, volunteer/doesn't count- weapon…a stick(hit things with it). Didn't try to learn anything

District 5-

Girl- Haylee Fortenen, 15, focused on weapons and running. Not fast, but has stamina. Can run for a while. Weapon= short sword/ Sitting with Careers- now official threat

Boy- Trener Fujito, 15, stayed out of everybody's way. Very shy. Switched between plants and fire making.

District 6-

Girl- Aballie Conseer- 12, tried to run, but really slow and no stamina. Went to weapons and tried spear=dreadful, knows a few medicinal plants

*Boy- Foster Lockler- 16, non-volunteer, focused on survival skills and excels in all, but distance running. Weapon= unknown/tomorrow?

District 7-

Girl- Keely Oaks, 15, smirk at reaping was a show. Unskilled.

Boy- Jolan Notting, 12, very secretive, but not good at anything. He watched everyone though…

District 8-

Girl- Lottally Northaway, 16, great at climbing-trees and wall/fast and good, great at other survival skills(knots/traps, fires, shelter) plants could be weakness. Having trouble at that station.

Boy- Abbello Constine, 18, is strong. Good at weight lifting, bad at memorizing plants-stupid?

District 9-

Girl- Deenie Sostle, 17, Is good at archery, not good at survival skills

*Boy- Dotcher Buterra, 18, very strong/was weight lifting. Not great at weapons or survival, but is probably a hands-on fighter

District 10-

*Girl- Swan Folcher, 16, volunteer, didn't talk to anyone; evasive, GREAT at dodging…didn't do anything else. Learning things, saving for private session?

*Boy- Collus Steverou, 15, strong, good with long sword, dreadful at survival skills

District 11-

Girl- Mayflower Stempson, 14, looks 11, didn't do anything worth writing, just went from station to station except weapons/hiding skills?

½*Boy- Marlow Aberson, 16, looks 18, good with spear…can throw very far and mace. Bad at other weapons

District 12-

Girl- Jayden Horistein, 16, can run extremely fast for a long time. Didn't do anything else.

Boy- Stephen Hawsten, 16, scared looking, good at knots and decent at camouflage, bad at everything else

Ally List

**Careers= Ruby, Deemond, Jenna, Channing, Haylee, and Dotcher

District 3 and District 12= Vawna, Thatcher, Jayden, and Stephen

*District 10 and District 11= **Swan and Mayflower

District 11 and District 8= Marlow and Abbello

**District 8 and District 6= Lottally and Foster

District 5 and District 7= Trener, Keely, and Jolan

Everyone else is SOLO

After training I went to bed. All three days of training nothing changed. The Careers showed off and tried to get Foster to ally with them, but he didn't. 8/6 might be the biggest threat. I realized I am amazing at traps and really good with hand to hand combat and hand to hand with a knife. I am also pretty good with a whip. I stay solo for now...depending on training scores. After lunch on the 3rd day of training we were called into our private sessions with the gamemakers. I didn't have to wait long when my name was called.

I walked in the room and stood still until the gamemakers gestured for me to begin. I go over to the shelter station and quickly build a shelter with thorn bushes for the outside and traps around it for precaution. I jumped around the traps showing my agility and grabbed a couple twigs, a knife, and a rock and went back to my shelter and built a fire very quickly. I went over to the weapons station and grabbed a whip and just whipped a dummy a lot while moving around. I think it looked kind of stupid. I then lifted weights. I threw some weights onto the traps to show that they worked. I felt like I took a really long time, so I just sat down and waited. The gamemakers took some notes and then a man who I think was the head gamemaker said "Aislee Shiron, you may leave."

**Okay guys. Sorry for the lengthiness. It's 5 pages on word at least. Well I kind of skipped the training days because OMG that would take forever and be all draggy. Okay, so R&R and oooooo another list! And get ready….training score list later. Hey….before you go on to the next chapter. Guess what training score Aislee will get and based on her notes what other tributes get…if you want. But unless someone reviews that question I will not post the next chapter which I am writing write after this because I am STILL driving. Stupid trip. Also, does anyone want a finnick/aislee loveeee thing? Or a steamy scene(not like R rated though haha) between them? Answer.**


	9. Training Scores and Interviews

**Hey guys! I am SO SORRYYYYYYY that I haven't written in FOREVERRRR. Well. I am finally out of school and back from my trip to Europe. And my procrastinating…yeah ive been writing this forever because ive had writers block. BTW it gave me ideas for Aislee's story-europe did..well now that I think of it…procrastinating would be a cool concept for the games. I hope you're not too mad at me **** Please keep reading and I am so sorry that this was so late. **

**A quick refresher:**

**Aislee is now a tribute in the hunger games and though she is from district 4 she is not a career. She decided to do anything to win though. She discovered she is amazing with traps and okay with a whip. Also if you didn't pick up on this earlier she is a dancer. Just saying. It's important. **

**Sorry if I don't pick up exactly where I left off. I am picking up at the dinner that is right after the private training sessions. **

**Okay, thanks for reading guys. I hope you did what I asked on chapter 6. If you didn't do it now….DID YOU DO IT! Well, I won't be all draggy like I normally am..not drag queen/ drag onnnnn. **

**R&R **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Scores/Interviews**

I thought I did pretty good in my private training session. I probably got an average score. I thought about what other people were doing. Was Swan showing off some super intense skill that she hid from others? Nobody really hid their talents this year. I mean I kind of did by going to each station and just learning, but still I didn't really hide any talents; I discovered some. There was something about Swan. And Mayflower as well. I think she may have been hiding something. Their ally may hint that they know each others secrets. I am also very threatened by the Foster/Lottally ally. They're both extremely dangerous by what I could tell.

I was glad I was in the main room on the fourth floor now because I was starving. I sat down in the cushy love seat glad that I was alone. The silence was broken by many pairs of feet pounding against the floor. Shark, Finnick, Thalassa, and Darrien all came into the room and sat down at the dinner table. I got up and sat down at the table as well.

"Oh hello Aislee." Finnick said with a smile. "How did you do in your session?"

"Fine." I said to him. "I did okay." He is way too nice to me. I don't want to get attached to anyone so I'd rather not talk to him.

"That's great. What di-" Finnick was interrupted by the arrival of our stylists. They are dressed so…uniquely. The Capitols odd fashion sense gives me a headache.

"Hello!" The girl stylist said in a high-pitched singsong voice. AHHH it's so annoying.

"Hi." Sherrino said politely. He was so much better than the rest of the Capitol, but he still gets on my nerves with his 'Capitolness'.

A bunch of hello's reverberated around the room.

A few minutes later the smell of the sea drifted my way. It was so sweet and it reminded me of home. Many avoxes came in with plates of small side salads so colorfully delicious looking and plates of filleted salmon that had the most perfect pink tint that made me know it was perfectly cooked and fresh.

Once I enjoyed the delicious meal the avoxes brought out a dessert. It was a baked Alaska that was so delicious it makes my mouth water just thinking about it. I wonder why it's called baked Alaska. What is an Alaska?

"Everyone!" Thalassa said in her hoarse voice. "It's time to watch the training scores."

We all moved to the sitting area where a large flat screen television hung on the wall. Thalassa grabbed the clicker and clicked on the television.

"Now the training results for our lovely batch of contestants this year." Said the smiling announcer with violet hair and pale blue skin.

I grabbed a pen and notepad from the table behind the couch and wrote the training scores down so I can match them with my other notes later to study.

Training Scores:

District 1:

Ruby Glossing, 16- 6 (Bad for career)

Deemond Parada, 17- 9 (okay)

District 2:

Jenna Rembaux, 15- 10

Channing Hartings, 18- 10

District 3:

Vawna Herrington, 16- 4

Thatcher Bluse, 14- 3

District 4:

Me, 17-6

Shark Billow, 14- 2

District 5:

Haylee Fortenen. 15- 8

Trener Fujito, 15- 4

District 6:

Aballie Conseer, 12- 3

Foster Lockler, 16- 9

District 7:

Keely Oaks, 15- 4

Jolan Notting, 12- 5

District 8:

Lottally Northaway, 16- 8

Abbello Constine, 18-7

District 9:

Deenie Sostle, 17- 6

Dotcher Buterra, 18- 8

District 10:

Swan Folcher, 16- 10

Collus Steverou, 15- 7

District 11:

Mayflower Stempson, 14- 5

Marlow Aberson, 16- 9

District 12:

Jayden Horistein, 16- 3

Stephen Hawsten, 16- 5

I was sad that my score was average, but I didn't demonstrate that much. Maybe I could use my score to my advantage. Everyone's scores were very low or high. I feel that this batch of tributes isn't as good as the Capitol wants us to be.

After the television casting was over, I went straight to my room without talking to anyone. People probably thought I had no chance, especially against Swan. A letter slipped under my door.

Aislee,

You have interview presentation training tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning with Herrietta then with me for your interview training. Don't forget.

Finnick

Of course it's from Finnick. I'm not being conceited here when I mention Finnick's obsession with me. It's real. I'm just stating the obvious.

The next morning I arose at 7 to work out, shower, then get ready for my interview training. Hooray!

I can only say one thing about my training session with, gross, Herrietta: DREADFUL. Or any other word that works the same way. It was so terribly excruciating. I thought just looking at Herrietta was terrible. Three hours with her is just horrendous. She made me walk in mile high shoes, balance books on my head, talk with grace, act graceful, and have a dazzling smile. She said I excelled at failure. Wow, she's nice. It's not my fault I was not born to walk in painful shoes. I can do point ballet, but walking in high heels, that takes talent.

The three hours with Finnick were even worse. He doesn't give up! We did however discover that I am, or can act, like a graceful secret killer. They are opposite, I know, but it's what the Capitol wants. I am graceful because my stylists are taking my dancing background to a whole new height; I am secretive because my score wasn't good enough to pass off for a real killer; and I am a killer to please the Capitol. Wow. We worked on my smile, how to be sly, and how to act like a fake innocent while answering questions.

**A/N: So I'm skipping the rest of this day because it's just boring. So day of interviews now. When Aislee is getting ready with Sherrino.**

The stylist assistants are scrubbing away and 'beautifying' me. Great. I'm in so much pain. It's soon over though. They retouched my hair with more dye again, this time adding silver and purple streaks underneath the top layer. They put my hair into a ballet bun that made me miss home even more. Dance made me so happy. The streaks looked so cool in the bun. I had soft eye makeup with gray and white and a purple eyeliner streak on my top lid. They put on fake eyelashes that sparkled when the light caught them. Sherrino came in and the assistants left. We had a small snack of berry delight that made my tongue tingle.

"You look wonderful Aislee. I think that you'll really appreciate your ensemble." Sherrino said genuinely.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see it." I said. I didn't really care about seeing it but I know he probably worked really hard on it.

Everest ran in with a garment bag and a shoebox hung it up and then quickly ran out. Sherrino went over to where Everest put the clothes and brought them over to me.

"This is your dress. I was informed that you're a dancer and are brilliant at ballet. I designed your look after the gracefulness of a dancer and the wonders of the sea. Particularly an oyster, which holds a pearl." He gave me a knowing look as he unzipped the garment bag. He pulled out a beautiful white dress that looked like a ballet costume.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe. "Thank you so much. This makes me so happy."

He smiled as he said "I also have shoes for you." He pulled out two creamy white ballet slippers that would lace up to my knee. The dress would go about mid thigh and would look so nice with the shoes.

I couldn't keep my happiness on the down low. I squeezed Sherrino with both arms in a huge hug. "Thank you so much." My eyes became teary.

"You're welcome. Oh don't let your makeup run." He said reminding me that we were in the Capitol. "One last thing." He said as he pulled a long jewelry box from his bag. He opened it and there laid a beautiful necklace of perfectly shined pearls. I smiled and didn't say anything because I was truly speechless. This really made me feel so much more at home. I gave him one last hug and then he put the necklace around my neck. I looked into the mirror. She was beautiful. _I_ was beautiful.

Sherrino escorted me to the place where we wait to walk on stage. The ceremony had just started. The grotesque Caesar Flickerman was standing on stage entertaining the crowd with a warm welcome speech.

The tributes were called on stage and we all were seated into a semi-circle by district. I walked and sat as gracefully as I could. I tried to walk as if I was doing a ballet performance. Ruby Glossing from district 1 looked absolutely breath taking. She was in, of course, a dress that looked like woven rubies, which it probably was. Jenna on the other hand looked terrifying. Pretty, but terrifying. She was wearing a jet-black gown that shimmered as she moved and she had an evil face on…which probably was natural, but still: Scary.

The interviews started and Caesar Flickerman and his odd greenness were bouncing with joy and jubilance as he interviewed 7 before me. Everyone had his or her angles. Menacing, shallow, conceited, happy, terrified, terrify_ing_. I was very nervous as I got up to go sit down with Caesar. But I remembered graceful.

"Hello there Aislee." Caesar said. I smiled at him as I rolled my hands over the back of my dress to sit down.

"Hello Caesar. How are you?" I said softly and happily.

"Great! You want to get into these questions don't you? She's a catch this one. Very forward. Isn't she?" He asked the crowd. They cheered. He was a crazy man. If he actually thinks someone wants to do these interviews then he's crazy or the people who want to interview are psychos, which could be the case. I looked at Jenna who was extremely terrifying during her interview. "So, Aislee? How do you like the Capitol so far?"

"It's just fantastic." I lied. "It's a very magical place. It's so different than the ocean of district 4." I made sure to act as innocent as possible. "The showers are nice." I added randomly. I wanted to be somewhat truthful.

"Yes, indeed it is. The showers are great! Don't I smell like mint?" He asked as he lent forward. I sniffed and nodded while laughing. The audience erupted into laughter. These people are so thick headed.

The interview went on for two more minutes. We talked about the Capitol mostly and how I "loved everyone and everything here and thought it was the most amazing place in the world." It was an amazing place. Just not the most amazing. When Caesar tried to get information on my family I changed the subject. I did the same with my skills and hopes for the arena. I wanted to have some sort of edge. Herrietta wasn't going to be happy that I added to my angle. Whatever.

"So what about that Finn Terry. When he was called I'm sure all of Panem saw the looks between you and him. Is there something going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." I said questioningly. "But if you're wondering if I have a boyfriend, I do not. I would rather not be tied down when I don't know my entire life plan." The buzzer rang. Caesar gave me a 'look'.

"I am sorry, but our time has run out." Caesar frowned. "I'm afraid we have to stop our little chat and move on. We all wish you good luck."

"Thank you and don't count me out. "

"We won't."

The rest of the interviews went by quickly after that. I kept thinking of the thing I said of my future. I tried to fraise it right. I hope the Capitol was thick enough to think I was talking about education or something. I hope Finn wasn't mad at me for lying about him. I didn't want him to get hurt if I did something wrong.

**Okay guys. Sorry that I just ended it. I really didn't feel like writing more interviews or at least a summary of them. I really just want to get into the arena action. It's going to be really cool guys. Remember: Read and review! And also. Here is the a special look at the next chapter(only like a paragraph)…or maybe the next next chapter. I don't really know. All jumbled up:**

I ran faster and faster trying to escape the doom that was pursuing me. I ran toward the traps I had set up the yesterday hoping to avoid them and have my unknown attacker get trapped. I took a sharp left turn and began my leaping. Thank god for ballet. I heard my persuer getting very close. I looked behind myself and kept running and then I was hanging upside down from my own trapped. I started to scream then stopped because I saw my executioner. She leaped towards me with the precision and grace of an experienced hunter. I was going to die very soon.

**Hope you liked it. R&R and sorry for the delay.**


End file.
